Comienzos
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [KNB Amigo Secreto 2012, Regalo para: Linne-'Malfoy] Definitivamente esto iba a ser un nuevo reto, uno que podría afrontar siempre y cuando estuviese a lado de Kuroko. Y del cual seguramente obtendría estrés, momentos de inseguridad y hasta temor, pero que se esfumarían con solo verlo sonreír. MPREG


**DE:** Tarta de manzana

**PARA: **Linne-'Malfoy, a quien espero todavía guarde un pedacito de esperanza en ese bello corazón que tiene.

* * *

**COMIENZOS**

Estaba nervioso, dos horas habían pasado ya y nadie salía a decirle qué ocurría. Sí, tuvo 9 meses para prepararse, pero si era sincero fue muy poco tiempo para lo que eso significaba. Cierto es que es muy bueno con las cosas sorpresivas, y que aunque a ratos pareciera que no tiene ni la menor idea de que hacer sabe cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir, siempre y cuando se lo deje todo a su instinto. Ese que nunca le falla y que fue el mismo que le dijo que Kuroko tenía algo más que simple indigestión o una colitis nerviosa.

¿Quién se iba a creer que lo inflamado del vientre le duraría más de un mes?, a veces sentía que Kuroko sí que le creía idiota. Ok, nunca fue bueno en los estudios, excepto por inglés, pero tampoco es que fuese un asno o algo así.

Maldito Kuroko, ya se encargaría de darle su merecido una vez terminara todo esto.

Dejó el casco aún lado, en uno de los bancos vacíos de la sala de estar. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cambiarse, en cuanto recibió la llamada corrió del trabajo al hospital. Agradeció que hubiera aire acondicionado, sino se estaría asando con ese traje que trae puesto.

Se quedó sentando, mirando al techo, viendo las luces blancas que le iluminaban la cara.

Era curioso todo este asunto. El cómo habían acabado "así", jamás creyó que todo esto fuera posible. Tenía entendido que los hombres no pueden embarazarse, pero allí estaba Kuroko en labor de parto diciéndole todo lo contrario. Dijeron que sería una niña, y eso le causó una tremenda felicidad aunque al tiempo una preocupación muy grande; ¿cómo le haría para educar a una mujercita?

Pero Kuroko lució todo el embarazo, y después de esa noticia, muy tranquilo, excepto por algunos momentos en que lo vio pararse en las noches y bajar y subir las escaleras despertando a Ni-go en el proceso. O aquella vez que a las 4 de la mañana le despertó para obligarle a llevarle una malteada tamaño jumbo de sabor té verde con azafrán que porque tenía mucha sed. Esa vez no se atrevió siquiera a oler la bebida, seguro es que si lo hubiera hecho habría terminado por vomitar y no acercarse en un buen tiempo a las malteadas o más precisamente al té verde. Ya ni siquiera cocinar con algo que llevara azafrán.

Apretó las manos y pudo sentirlas húmedas, estaba nervioso, más que el primer día de trabajo. Para su grandiosa suerte ese incendio terminó por complicarse, y se lastimó el brazo derecho, pero pudo rescatar a los tres niños atrapados y a su mugroso perro que le mordió la mano y no se soltó de allí, ni siquiera cuando llegaron los paramédicos.

Miró el reloj de reojo, ya eran 3 horas y 12 minutos, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento estallaría. No sabría decir si era mucho en realidad, pero para él todo ese tiempo era muy parecido a una eternidad.

Se revolvió el cabello exasperado. Sí el estaba así no quería ni imaginarse como lo estaría pasando Kuroko.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para intentar inútilmente, otra vez, tranquilizarse, y justo cuando creía que había conseguido algo, el tono de su celular empezó a sonar. Se buscó el teléfono en el bolsillo y lo sacó para mirar el nombre de quien le estaba llamando, y justo tenía que ser "ese".

― ¿Qué quieres? ― le habló pesadamente, sin mucho interés ya que estaba ahora mismo más concentrado en otra cosa que en aguantar llamadas inoportunas de gente indeseada.

― _Más te vale que todo salga bien, o si no te arrestaré por ello, ¿entiendes algo tan simple como ello, Kagami?_ ― como dijera, no estaba para estupideces como éstas.

― ¿Haaa? ― más que ofendido le soltó un quejido largo.― ¿Me crees idiota o qué? ¿Desde cuándo se puede arrestar a alguien por tener un hijo?

Se masajeó las sienes, cansado de todo esto.

― _Se te olvida que lo que le hiciste a Tetsu no fue consensual _― si esto sigue así no le va a importar tirar el celular al cesto más cercano que tenga.

Y por supuesto que había sido con su permiso, en todo caso el único ultrajado fue él. Kuroko era agresivo, más de lo que él podía manejar en algunas ocasiones, siempre que se trataba de intimar obligándolo en más de una ocasión a tener que sacar las garras que muchas veces no hubiera querido mostrar.

No puso atención a lo que le estaba diciendo Aomine, o al menos a la gran parte hasta que le escuchó hablar en un tono serio, profundo.

― _Kagami_ ― dijo su nombre y el tono le dijo que iba enserio.

― ¿Qué? ― esta vez no le contestó a disgusto.

― _Más te vale cuidar de él, ¿entendiste?_ ― era una advertencia en conjunto a un favor, uno que desde luego iba a cumplir aún si no se lo pedía Aomine.

― Apuesta a ello que así será ― justo cuando escuchó la risita del otro, seguramente complacido por su respuesta, una enfermera salió del quirófano.

Por inercia se puso de pie de un salto, estaba nervioso, más que nervioso, estaba al punto de la histeria. Podía sentir como su corazón parecía quererse salir de su pecho. Había aguantado muy bien todo este tiempo, ya se merecía algo de alivio, así que espero atento, con un nudo en el estomago a lo que le dijera la señorita.

― Felicidades, Kagami-san, es usted padre de un hermoso par de niñas ― después de eso no escuchó nada más.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

Para cuando recobró el conocimiento se encontraba recostado en una cama con el brazo derecho pinchado por lo que parecía ser una intravenosa de algo que no estaba seguro que era. Mareado y asustado observó el lugar cayendo en cuenta de lo último vivido. Quiso ponerse en pie pero no pudo, la aguja y su extraña debilidad no se lo permitieron.

Y no se tranquilizó hasta que una voz llegó a él.

― ¿Ya estás despierto? ― a su derecha estaba sentado con el rostro y expresión cansada su pareja, sosteniendo entre ambas manos dos pequeños bultos.

― Kuroko ― se le escapó el nombre con cierto alivio y hasta ternura.

― Al parecer no solo será una ― le estaba observando detenidamente acomodarse en la cama sin soltar a las niñas.

Fue entonces que volvió a intentar ponerse en pie, sin importarle si se hacía daño con la aguja, para caminar hasta donde estaba Kuroko.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le dijo.

― Creo que la próxima vez si queremos tener otro niño, Kagami-kun debería ser el que se embarace y no yo ― se lo dijo con tanta seguridad que temió por su sanidad tanto mental como física. Enserio que no quería tener que lidiar con todo eso.

Menos si implicaba tener que vomitar todo lo que se metiera a la boca en los primeros tres meses.

― ¿Puedo? ― pidió extendiendo los brazos.

― Sujétale bien, sobre todo de la cabeza ― Kuroko le hizo entrega de una de las niñas con mucha delicadeza. Pudo sentir un revoloteo en su estómago cuando sintió la calidez de su bebé entre sus dedos.

― Es t-tan pequeña ― tartamudeo con nerviosismo y emoción.

― Crecerá, igual que su hermana. Y lo mejor es que estaremos allí para verlas ¿no te parece, Kagami-kun? ― esa sonrisa, en la cara cansada, le bastó para poder poner fin a sus inseguridades y al nerviosismo que todo este tiempo generó.

Allí estaba con su pareja, con la persona más importante, presenciando un momento irrepetible. Comenzando algo nuevo, juntos. A lado de lo que ahora sería su pequeña y preciada familia.

― Gracias ― le susurró para besarle.

Definitivamente esto iba a ser un nuevo reto, uno que podría afrontar siempre y cuando estuviese a lado de Kuroko. Y del cual seguramente obtendría estrés, momentos de inseguridad y hasta temor, pero que se esfumarían con solo verlo sonreír.

Justo como ahora.

* * *

**Reto es reto…** espero que tu esperanza no haya muerto todavía y que disfrutaras un poquitín esta historia. ¡Feliz día de reyes!


End file.
